Familiar Misconceptions
by Spiral Hearts
Summary: Sebastian and Barry were never close brothers, this only got worse after their mother's murder. So when Sebastian takes it upon himself to visit Central City nothing good could come of it. Allen twins!AU No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sebastian and Barry were never close brothers, this only got worse after their mother's murder. So when Sebastian takes it upon himself to visit Central City nothing good could come of it. Allen twins!AU No pairings. **

**Characters (Chapter Wise): Iris West, Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen (mentioned).**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee or The Flash.**

* * *

Iris was always happy to see Barry. Especially after his nine month long coma, seeing him awake and smiling made her genuinely happy as well as grateful.

Then came that smirk.

The one she'd recognize anywhere and the one she knew _Barry_ was incapable of making. Yet there it was, planted on his face just as it usually was.

"Sebastian." She addressed. It wasn't a warm greeting, in fact her voice held great annoyance and aggression. "What are you doing here?" A new, more terrifying, thought occurred to her. "How did you even find me?"

"It isn't that hard to track a person down, especially when they work at a newspaper." He took a seat on her desk clearly amused at the angry face she was making. "Aren't you gonna ask me how I got in?"

"Nope." Even if he didn't have the face of Barry, a frequent visitor to Central City Picture News, he'd still find a way to strut in one way or another. "What are you doing here?" Iris asked coldly.

Sebastian gave her a look, a facade of innocence. "Can't I visit my comatose brother without any motive?"

Now it was Iris's turn to smirk. He didn't know. _Of course_ he didn't know, he didn't visit Barry once during those nine moths of his coma.

"Barry's-" She stopped herself. For once she knew something he didn't, plus she was curious to see what conclusion his mind would jump to.

"What?" Even if it was only for a second there was undeniable concern in Sebastian's eyes. This quickly dissolved however and was replaced by annoyance on his face. His usual smirk was still there, only it didn't reach his eyes. "He's awake."

It didn't shock Iris that he guessed so quickly. Still...

"You didn't know." Iris's voice held no ounce of sympathy. She didn't have any, if Barry had chosen not to call Sebastian and tell him it wasn't any of her business. She actually tried to avoid anything having to do with Sebastian.

Sebastian stared at her for a moment before deciding on his answer.

"I don't care." It was a lie.

If Iris didn't know any better she'd believe him. Only she did know better.

"He has his old job." That was as nice as she got when it came to Sebastian. Telling him where Barry was.

"I'm sure Joe guaranteed that." There came the rudeness once more. Acting as if Barry didn't gain his job on his own skills, it annoyed her greatly. The worst part being that Sebastian knew as well as she did that Barry earned his position fair and square.

"Are you done here?" Iris asked, for a second she contemplated asking if he were going to see Barry but decided against. He'd just be an ass about it.

"For now." In Sebastian language, which had taken many years for Iris to even begin to understand, that meant yes.

He gave her a careless wave and leisurely left Central City Picture News.

Iris took out her phone. She knew she'd never hear the end of it if she didn't warn her father.

* * *

**A/N**

**Short, I know. I'm pretty sure most of the chapter's are gonna be pretty short. This whole story is just because of an idea that just won't get out of my head. It may or may not expand but I'm pretty sure it's just going to be a couple of chapters. I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna have any Glee characters besides Sebastian in it but that may change. Also regarding their ages I'm ageing up the whole entire Glee cast to fit it. Sebastian's job and all that will be addressed later, as well as why he and Barry don't share a last name as well as their relationship as a whole.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sebastian and Barry were never close brothers, this only got worse after their mother's murder. So when Sebastian takes it upon himself to visit Central City nothing good could come of it. Allen twins!AU No pairings. **

**Characters: Sebastian Smythe, Joe West, Eddie Thawne, Captain Singh and Barry Allen**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor The Flash.**

* * *

Joe West practically ran when he received his daughter's message. It wasn't common for him to have a single day off but when he got the offer he couldn't refuse it.

Sebastian's arrival changed things. There was no doubt Sebastian was heading towards the station, and considering Barry had gone to great lengths excluding his brother's existence from his co-workers… Sebastian would undeniably take advantage of that.

Maybe even get Barry fired.

Which Sebastian would probably would just laugh off.

This was not going to turn out well.

When Joe walked into the station his mouth went agape. Captain Singh's face was red and looked as if his head were about to explode.

Then he laid eyes on Sebastian, his feet on Barry's desk, a slick smirk on his face while his hands rested behind his head. Before him were papers, many many papers lying on the floor.

Most likely dropped.

On purpose.

Singh was yelling, his finger pointed straight at the amused Sebastian who just kept smirking and laughing.

"Joe," There was Eddie, an expression of concern on his face. "Do you know what's up with Barry? At this rate he's gonna get fired."

"What did he do?" Joe asked with an edge to his voice. Sebastian always had a knack for stirring up unwelcomed trouble in Barry's life.

Even when the boys didn't interact for months someone would recognize Barry as Sebastian and try to punch him. If it wasn't punching him it was hitting on him and making him uncomfortable. Once or twice there had been death threats. It was a rare occasion when Barry was able to prove that he wasn't Sebastian. It usually just ended with Barry in a hasty retreat with multiple apologizes on his brother's behalf.

Eddie looked hesitant to answer seeing Joe's fierce glare but nonetheless did. "_A lot_ of insults, sexual harassment I guess-"

"You guess?"

"He was staring at-" Eddie flinched unable to even finish the explanation. "Is he on something?"

Joe stared at Eddie for a moment. It was obvious the other was truly concerned for his foster son.

"He's not B-"

"West!" Singh had finally taken notice of Joe's presence in the room. Pointing his finger straight at Joe he growled. "Control your kid."

Joe turned to Sebastian, his gaze heavy.

Sebastian only smirked.

"He's not my kid." Joe said finally. Shock was evident on Eddie, Singh, practically the whole entire station's faces; everyone knew how much Joe cared about Barry and were shocked at the declaration.

Sebastian feigned hurt keeping the charade up, it was subtle but the look (the one Iris hated) remained in his eyes.

"But Joe-umf!" In seconds Joe had stolen the seat out from under him. Despite being on the floor Sebastian's laugh was louder then ever.

"Barry..." Eddie took a step forward about to offer a hand towards the fallen man. Before Joe could object and explain someone else entered the room.

"Hey guy's what's going-" His eyes fell to the ground where Sebastian lay, his smirk wider then ever. "-on." Barry's mouth was agape seeing his twin before him. Everyone else were just as flabbergasted. For a second the whole station was quiet. Until finally-

"What in the_ hell_ is going on Allen?!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Holy crap got that one finished in the same day. Still, very short I know. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm actually really excited to write Barry's reaction in the next chap. **

**Anyhow thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sebastian and Barry were never close brothers, this only got worse after their mother's murder. So when Sebastian takes it upon himself to visit Central City nothing good could come of it. Allen twins!AU No pairings. **

**Characters: Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen, Joe West, Eddie Thawn, Captain Singh **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor The Flash.**

* * *

"Captain Singh, I-" Barry couldn't even come up with an explanation, his eyes weren't even on the Captain. They were intently fixed on his twin lying on the floor, the one who he hadn't seen in almost a year.

Sebastian's smirk remained as he stood up and crossed his arms arrogantly.

"You _what_?" Singh demanded. "What is this?"

Joe sighed. "Complicated."

"Barry." Sebastian greeted his brother nonchalantly. It was then Barry rushed forward-normal speed- his hand slipped easily into Sebastian's pocket, pulling out his wallet.

Everyone-including Sebastian-looked confused by this.

"Bar-"

"Where's your plane ticket?" Barry cut him off. "It's not here-do you even have one? I'll buy you one-wherever you want to go-first class."

Sebastian grimaced. "You're sorta making me feel unwanted here Barr."

"You aren't." Barry said coldly with a straight face. He shoved Sebastian's wallet back in his hands. "Whenever you're here you always create a mess. You're mean and rude to me and my friends _and_ strangers! Since people recognize you as me you give me a bad name that takes me _forever_ to clear up and-"

"Hey," Finally Sebastian's tone held no playfulness or cockiness. Instead it held anger that shone in his eyes. "It's _my_ turn to be angry at _you_." He pointed his finger straight at Barry.

Barry stared for a moment before his face twisted into confusion. "Why?"

Sebastian crossed his arms. "How about the fact you-" He paused glancing at Joe. "-actually _no one_ told me my _twin brother_ woke up from his freakin_ coma_."

Barry remained still for a moment. Processing his brother's words before a small sigh escaped his lips.

"I woke up months go Seb." Barry crossed his arms, if it weren't for their different clothing and hair styles, looking between the boys was like looking at someone's complete reflection. "You're the one who didn't come visit me once, never sent me a card or anything. The reason I didn't call you is because I thought-I still think-you don't care."

The whole station was silent, everyone staring at the twins. Barry felt the attention, he didn't enjoy it.

"I'm living with Joe again." He spoke in a cold voice. "If you want to see me I'll be there or at S.T.A.R Labs." Then Barry was off, pushing through the crowd and leaving the station.

"Dammit-" Captain Singh cursed. "He knows he still has work today, right?"

Joe sighed. "You know he'll be back."

Singh groaned. Pointing a finger at Joe he said. "Make sure of that West." Then Singh took his leave, entering his own office.

"How didn't I know about this?" Eddie asked Joe. Sebastian cut in.

"Barry and I aren't particularly close. It doesn't shock me he never told you." Sebastian smirked. "It _did_ shock me though that none of you realized I wasn't Barry."

Eddie frowned. "What, were we supposed to guess that Barry had a twin? It's not like someone could just 'shape-shift' into him or something, right?" Eddie paused for a moment. Almost fearfully he questioned Joe._ "Right?"_

Joe opened his mouth but quickly shut it and instead shrugged his shoulders. For all he knew there _was_.

"Is there something I don't know?" Sebastian asked noticing the interaction.

"Do you care?" Joe snapped. Sebastian didn't even think about his answer.

"No." Sebastian then smiled. "So which one of you are gonna help me track down my brother?"

* * *

**A/N**

**There's chapter 3! Told'ya I'd be quick. Can't promise the same for chapter 4 but I'll try. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sebastian and Barry were never close brothers, this only got worse after their mother's murder. So when Sebastian takes it upon himself to visit Central City nothing good could come of it. Allen twins!AU No pairings. **

**Characters: Barry Allen, Sebastian Smythe, Cisco Ramon, Harrison Wells and Caitlin Snow. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor The Flash.**

* * *

"You look mad. Why are you mad?" The speedster had arrived at S.T.A.R Labs only moments earlier. He didn't say a word just sat down near the window without a word looking deep in thought.

Cisco was the one who had asked the question. The reason he hadn't imminently was because of the hardened gaze Barry held-still had.

"Better question," Caitlin spoke up now. With a stern look she asked. "Why aren't you at work?"

Barry refused to even face them and instead stared off towards the window. "It's complicated."

Cisco frowned, he and Caitlin shared a glance both surprised by Barry's unusual behavior. The man was usually very open about how he felt and even when he wasn't open it was still easy to read him. But now…

Barry was stone faced just staring towards the window.

"Mr. Allen," There came Dr. Wells, wheeling himself into the room. "This wouldn't happen to do with your brother's visit to town, would it?"

At the mention of a brother Cisco's eyes widened incredulously and even Caitlin's usual stern façade dropped for a moment.

Barry turned around, something resembling a pout was on his face. "Joe told you?" He didn't sound betrayed, just surprised.

Dr. Wells nodded. "Indeed he did." Examing Barry Wells noted. "Are you ashamed of your brother?"

"No." Barry said it so fast as if it were a reflex. Dr. Wells gave a perplexed look.

"If not then why have you not told anyone in your life about him?"

Barry paused taking in the question before going on the defense. "Iris and Joe-"

"You aren't the one who told them," Dr. Wells' eyes narrowed. "Are you?"

Barry stared at Wells, his eyes glazed over both Cisco and Caitlin as well. "I love my brother." He stated almost guiltily.

"That doesn't answer my question." Dr. Wells stated. "Are you ashamed of your brother Barry?"

"I-" Barry hesitated. "No. I'm not ashamed of him he's just... not easy."

"Not easy?" Caitlin repeated.

"Hey," Cisco cracked a smile. "Trust me, I know about 'not easy' brothers."

Barry shook his head. "It's more then that..." Barry looked through the window his eyes finally landing on something.

"Is that him?" Cisco asked standing from his seat.

"And Joe." Barry added walking away from the window. He picked up the jacket he had thrown carelessly on the table when he had first arrived and tugged it on.

"Are you leaving?" Caitlin asked arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms. Barry shook his head.

"No," He replied, glancing around the room Barry grimaced. "If my brother comes up here he'll touch things and break them."

"Oh," Caitlin said. "He's clumsy like you?"

"I'm not-" Barry sighed. "_Neither_ of us are clumsy. He's just handsy," Barry flinched at the word. "He also loves breaking things, and screwing with people."

Cisco skidded over with a look of alarm on his face. "Your brother?! Your twin!? Your _identical _twin?!"

"Didn't I mention that?"

Cisco smiled. "Okay, I have to meet this guy."

"No." Barry responded instantly. "Seriously Cisco, he will crush you."

"Wha-"

"He crushes _everybody_." Barry walked forward placing both hands on Cisco's shoulder. "Trust me, please."

Cisco opened his mouth to respond, confusion was still evident on his face. "But why-"

"Mr. Allen," Wells addressed. Barry turned to the elder man taking his ahds off Cisco's shoulders.

"What?"

Caitlin pointed at the elevator door which was lit. "Looks like Cisco his getting his wish."

Barry's expression was one full of utter fear, talking rapidly he said.

"Don't let anything he says get to you-I apologize in advance."

The door to the elevator opened and out came someone identical to Barry. Sauntering in he took one look at Cisco, Caitlin and the whole set up.

"This place is like a nerd galore," Sebastian smirked. "Perfect for you, huh Barry?"

Barry let out a pained groan.

* * *

**A/N**

**So there's chapter 4! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Also if you guys wouldn't mind I need some help with something. Obviously Sebastian is gonna insult everyone so it'd be awesome if you guys gave me some creative insult ideas for the other characters. Bet no other authors requested that before! Hehe…**

**Also if you haven't noticed I change the chapter names to blanks. I'm not sure if I'm going to eventually title them but for now they're balnks. I was originally gonna have each of the chapters named after whoever encountered Sebastian for the first time in the story but incidently he meets Caitlin, Cisco and Wells so that didn't really work out…**

**Anyhow thanks for reading and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Sebastian and Barry were never close brothers, this only got worse after their mother's murder. So when Sebastian takes it upon himself to visit Central City nothing good could come of it. Allen twins!AU No pairings. **

**Characters: Barry Allen, Sebastian Smythe, Cisco Ramon, Harrison Wells, Joe West and Caitlin Snow. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor The Flash.**

* * *

"So you're Barry's twin?" Cisco looked over Sebastian with utter fascination. He and Barry were identical, even so he could tell them apart easily. Their stances, expressions, the way they moved...it was so completely different in every way.

"What gave it away?" Sebastian's tone was sarcastic as he strolled forward. "Who are you anyway?" Sebastian scanned over Cisco, something close to a predatory look in his eye. It reminded Cisco of that nature video he watched once and the dangerous predator going in for its prey's kill... self consciously Cisco pulled back away.

"I see," Sebastian smirked. A bad feeling crept over Barry. This would not end well, nothing with his brother ever did "You're the whole package aren't you?" Sebastian's voice was full on mocking as he went on. "Geeky, Mexican, chu-"

"Back off Sebastian." Barry stepped forward. His animosity towards his brother was unmissable, Barry glared heavily at Sebastian crossing his arms.

"Or what?" Sebastian took a step towards Barry unfazed. What do you think you can do to me?"

Caitlin and Cisco shared glances of worry, Dr. Wells remained stoic and Barry glowered at Sebastian fiercely. "Oh you have no idea what I'm-"

"Barry." Joe had entered the room.

"Joe." Dr. Wells greeted the man despite the rooms tension. Joe gave an annoyed look to Sebastian.

"I can't believe you shut the elevator doors on me."

Sebastian shrugged. "You know me and patience. We never really got along."

Barry eased, he still was annoyed though. "Yeah. Patience isn't the only thing you don't get along with."

Sebastian opened his mouth to retort but fell short. Glancing in the direction of Dr. Wells who was unusually calm he reigned in his usual wit.

"How about this," Sebastian's voice was as calm. "We make a deal."

"Excuse me?" Barry did a double take.

Sebastian smirked at his brothers reaction. Not his usual 'evil' one but one of amusement. "You agree to have a nice _civil_ conversation with me."

"And if I don't?" Barry challenged.

Caitlin shot Cisco a worried look. This was even odder. Usually Barry always tried to avoid conflict no matter what, now he was practically provoking it.

At Barry's response Sebastian sighed. "Let's see," He thought for a moment before his eyes fell to Caitlin. "I won't get started in on the stewardess or finish off -" Sebastian frowned, looking over Cisco once more in deep thought. "I don't even know what to call you." Sebastian shook his head with laughter in his voice. "I mean-look at you! You give the world cutting edge fashion that's usually only seen on Puerto Rican pride floats."

Cisco processed the comment slowly. His lips opened to defend himself but at Sebastian's expression that said 'I dare you' he locked his lips and backed down.

"Seriously?" Barry's tone was full of unbridled annoyance.

Mocking him Sebastian said. "No. I'm not serious at all."

"Seb-" Barry was cut off.

"_Enough_." Joe declared in a stern voice that attracted attention tired of the tension. In unison the twins turned to the police man.

"Sebastian," Said man gave him an annoyed look. "Stop being an asshole." At that Sebastian rolled his eyes but didn't deny anything. "Barry," Barry gave a look of shock at being called out. "Have a civil conversation with your brother."

Barry looked offended. "Wha-what are you reprimanding me for? It's not like I said I wouldn't do it and how could I be civil with him when's he's being himself? It's impossible."

"I'm not reprimanding you." Joe said sternly. Turning his attention to the other twin he addressed. "Sebastian-"

"You aren't my dad Joe." Sebastian's words didn't hold as much malicious as they usually did. They weren't cold just factual. Turning his gaze to Barry, Sebastian did a slight roll. "I _guess_ I could turn it down a _bit_."

"A bit?" Barry repeated skeptically.

"Barry." Joes voice was a warning. This was better then nothing.

"Fine." Barry's voice was begrudging.

Sebastian smirked. "So where to?"

"What happened between them anyway?" The brothers had left less then five minutes ago. Barry called a cab and decided to take Sebastian outside to wait instead of risking his insults on his friends.

"Well-" Joe's eyes landed on Cisco who was completely spaced out. Worried that Sebastian's words got to him Joe spoke. "Cisco? Are you okay?"

"Wha-oh yeah." Cisco was fine. There was no doubt about that considering his dopey smile. "I was just thinking about how Barry has an actual evil twin."

Joe smiled at he words but shook his head nonetheless. "Sebastian's not evil. He's an ass but when it comes down to it he loves his brother."

"That doesn't make him good." Caitlin reminded as she crossed her arms. Everyone had loved ones, being able to love didn't make them un-evil.

"True." Joe nodded. "But-Uh-how do I explain this..?" Joe thought for a moment.

"Just because you aren't good it doesn't make you evil." Dr. Wells was the one who spoke now.

"I guess..." Cisco responded somewhat disappointed.

Curiously, Caitlin asked. "What was with Barry though? He never even mentioned a brother and they act like-"

"They hate each other?" Joe finished. "I know they do. They don't though." Sighing, Joe said. "They actually used to be close before everything happened."

"With Nora Allen's death you mean?" Dr. Wells asked. Joe nodded.

"Things changed for them after that."

"How?" Cisco asked.

Joe sighed. "That is a very long story."

Cisco sat up. "We have time." He paused and then turned to Dr. Wells. "We do have time right?"

Caitlin glanced at Wells secretly wanting to hear it as well.

"Yes Joe," Dr. Wells gave a defeated smile. "We have time."

"Alright." Joe nodded. "It started like this."

* * *

**A/N**

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and especially the people who helped with the insults. (As weird as that sounds) You guys could keep them coming and not just for S.T.A.R Labs but others too. (Eddie, Iris, etc...)**

**NightAngelFalling - I like that idea. I'm not sure if I'm gonna use it in that way because despite all of Sebastian's evil-ness he does draw a line. If I do end up using it I think it'll probably come before Sebastian has all the facts about it. Still, thanks for the idea! **

**Alter Alyce - Thanks for the offer! If I ever get to a point where I'm completely stuck I'll take you up on that offer, but for now I have a clear-ish picture of what's going to happen. **

**Styxxandbethany - I actually didn't know that Barry had an evil twin in the comics. I actually looked him up because I was thinking that maybe whatever powers this twin had I could transfer to Seb but from what I saw he didn't have powers. Admittedly that would of been fun if he did and I could base something off that but alas he didn't so I'm sticking with my original plans. **

**MusicLovingPunkAnimeGirl - Good question. Honestly I don't have any plans for other glee characters to be in it of yet. They really aren't friends with Seb and wouldn't fit into the story. Sorry if you wanted that. I'm open to suggestions if you have any ideas on how they could fit but like I said I have a clear-ish picture of what's going to happen and none of the glee characters fit in remotely. Also about Seb finding out about the vigilante thing well...you'll just have to wait and find out. **

**Guest - Whoever you are I loved the insult and used it so thank you!**

**GrassGirl - Thanks for the suggestions! I like the idea around the, but I'm not sure how I'd be able to fit them. The thing with Sebs insults is that they have to flow. But I have no doubt that is the end of his insults on Cisco so I will try and find a place to fit that in if I could. **

**Eirena Gaia - You are too sweet. Seriously thank you! About Iris when I was writing chapter one I didn't even think of that but I do have some reasoning for it after I thought about it. The reason she called Joe was because Barry and Seb's relationship is very sour and she was sorta hoping Barry didn't have to know (that Joe could get him to leave). Plus, how do you tell someone your evil twin brother is in town over the phone? I know these reasons are a little silly but they make sense to me. Hehe. Still, thank you so much, your kind review made my day. **

**Guest 2 - Others mentioned the thing with Ronnie dying. I don't think I'll have Sebastian make fun of his death but I may have him make fun of Ronnie without knowing he was dead. The Caitlin punching him in the face idea is certainly an interesting possibility though... Hehe. **

**So next chapter I'm pretty sure will just be the boys. Not entirely positive yet but it defiantly be Barry and Sebastian centric. **

**Finally, thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favorited! It means very much to me and keeps me writing!**

**A/N Re-edit May 12/ 2015**

**So I edited the ending of this chapter to fit into my plans for chapter 8. Figured I should leave a little note for anyone re-reading who got confused. Sorry about that. Anyhow thanks for reading nonetheless. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Sebastian and Barry were never close brothers, this only got worse after their mother's murder. So when Sebastian takes it upon himself to visit Central City nothing good could come of it. Allen twins!AU No pairings. **

**Characters: Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor The Flash.**

* * *

"It's not true is it?" Barry and Sebastian sat across from each other in jitters. Not many even noticed them however as Barry insisted on sitting in the back. As well as ordering for Sebastian. "I'm not always uncivil to you like Joe says, am I?"

"Uncivil isn't the word." Sebastian replied and at that Barry flinched.

"I didn't realize I was that bad."

"You aren't." Sebastian shrugged off. "You aren't-weren't 'uncivil' Barry you just don't-" For once Sebastian didn't know how to explain something. "-more then half the time we see each other you are trying to leave imminently or get me to leave imminently."

"That's not true." Barry said folding his arms. "Sometimes yeah but-"

"We haven't seen each other in almost a year and the first thing you do is check my wallet for a plane ticket home." Sebastian pointed out quickly.

Barry paused considering his words. "Did you want a hug? I could still give you a hug."

Normally Sebastian would roll his eyes at such a comment but instead a look of unwanted amusement filled his features. If it was anyone but Barry saying that he'd probably leave the person in tears and enjoy doing it to.

"No thanks," Sebastian sat up resting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. "Are you going to apologize now?"

Just at the mention of the word 'apologize' Barry looked at him like he had two heads. In other words, as if he was unreal.

"No-why would I do that?"

"Did getting hit by lightening also give you brain damage?" Sebastian asked arching an eyebrow. "Maybe a small memory thing? Because we were just talking about it."

Barry was unamused. "It's called 'short term memory' and while I'm grateful for your 'concern' I don't have short term memory. In fact I have long term memory of you being a dick and never apologizing once for it."

Sebastian smirked. "But I'm the bad twin. I don't apologize."

"I know." Barry said leaning back into his chair and letting his eyes wander to the window.

_He was even a dick before either of us even knew what a dick was. _Barry thought to himself_. He never apologized for anything, always got what he wanted and when mom and dad tried to say 'no' he wouldn't leave them alone till they gave in. I used to hate that.. Actually scratch that. _A deep breath escaped Barry_. I still do. _

"Penny for your thoughts?" Before Barry could reply Sebastian went on. "No no forget I said that. I'm not going to waste my money when I know what you're thinking anyway."

"Really?" Barry said incredulously.

Sebastian grimaced. "You know I wasn't always a dick."

Barry's face scrunched up before he said with a doubt- "Yes you _were_."

"Not to you Barr." It wasn't frequent that Sebastian referred to Barry by the affectionate nickname. He hardly called anyone by anything but nicknames, mean ones at that. So that one word took Barry by surprise. "Never to you." Sebastian's eyes went cold. "You were the one who started whatever the hell this is between us. "

"There's nothing-"

"_Barry_."

Barry's mouth shut and the twins sat in silence. It always got on Barry's last nerve that he could do that-not even Joe was capable of that. When they were little Sebastian convinced him it was because he was older and it was a privilege only he got despite the two being twins. Barry, ever so naive, believed him then. As he grew older it just became reflex to shut up when Sebastian talked in that tone.

Even when they were little everyone thought Barry was the older one. He was so mature, smart and always tried to keep Sebastian out of trouble. Sebastian was devious, a trickster and genius in his own right who managed to convince his parents at the young age of nine to let him live with his aunt se he could go to an upper class school. The point being that Barry was not the older one. He was simply the good one, something many often confused for older. That being said, when it came down to it, Sebastian was normally the one who acted mature in a time of crises, who thought with his head and not with his heart and was a force to be reckoned with when Barry was in anything resembling danger.

"You were the one who wasn't there." Barry's voice was hallow and distant.

Sebastian was always so conceited. It defined him and up until a point in his life Barry didn't mind because he knew he was exception.

Until one day, he wasn't.

"I couldn't help that." Sebastian's voice held something in it that was usually unfamiliar to him, guilt.

"That's not what I'm talking about." Barry knew what Sebastian thought he meant, the night of their mother's murder. "You're the one who didn't see me until moms funeral, didn't say a word to me then either. Then you just left." Barry's eyes refused to meet Sebastian's as he spoke.

"I came back." Sebastian replied.

Barry faced him, his eyes glowering. "Three years later."

"That is not true."

"It sorta is Sebastian." Barry's voice raised. "Yes. You saw me but you didn't talk to me. Not for real until we were 14." Before Sebastian could reply with Barry's whole 'uncivil' thing Barry reminded him of something quickly. "That was before I gave up on you."

Sebastian always knew Barry had 10-0 faith in him. But hearing him admit it so openly... If Sebastian was a little girl he would've cried, if he were a women she would've started a fit and if he was any other man then himself he would've begged Barry to not give up just yet.

"Well what I supposed to do? Sebastian's voice held defeat.

"Not be a dick?" Barry suggested with minimal humor.

"I meant when we kids Barry, what was I supposed to do then?

"Be my brother?" Barry suggested angrily. "Be there for me instead of being a coward and bailing out and not even listening to me and writing me off as delusional."

Sebastian knew better then to get into a discussion about their dad's innocence, or what Sebastian saw it as, guilt. "Barry by the time I felt strong enough to talk to you, you had already been adopted by some cop I barely knew."

Barry however was stuck by something else Sebastian said. "Strong enough to talk to me? What does that mean?"

It meant that if he were anywhere near Barry after he heard the news of his mother's death, his father's conviction and his brothers unwavering belief in something delusional Barry would never look at Sebastian the same again. Barry would try and be there for him. Protect him. Just the idea made him sick. He didn't need to be protect, most certainly not by his brother who was the one he was supposed to be protecting.

"Joe never actually adopted me." Barry's voice took Sebastian by surprise. As if Barry sensed his twins discomfort he moved on from the topic of before. "For the record." Barry begun. "You're one who changed your name." Barry paused before spitting out, almost vehemently. "_Smythe_."

Sebastian's patients wore thin at that comment. "So you're mad at me because I didn't want to be assosiated with a murderer." Then Sebastian waited. For Barry to jump forward and smack him or leap into action to defend their dad. When it didn't come Sebastian found himself generally surprised. "I think this is the first time I brought up dad being a raving murderer that you didn't go off at me."

"Did you have to add raving?" Barry's voice asked playfully.

Sebastian, only the other hand, was too focused on the new info to care about much else. "So you finally see? That's dads a-"

"No."

Sebastian's face turned,

"Then what is it? ...Barry what's going on? I mean seriously. There's something going on here that you aren't telling me. If you're planning to break dad out of prison or something-"

"No-" Barry gave a look of bewilderment. "Why-_why _would I do that?

"Because you're you." Sebastian answered simply. "For whatever reason you believe in him and when you believe in something you don't give up on it. And for the record, if you even think about trying get him out I _will _steal Joe's handcuffs and tie you up myself."

Barry flashed a grin. "Is that you're way of saying you care?"

"Take it or leave it. "

Barry smiled.

He'd take it.

* * *

**A/N**

**So there's a little backstory for the boys. If there are more things you're wondering about just ask and I'll either address them in the authors note or story. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Originally I had it going in a much different direction but then I thought ahead and didn't like it. So yeah. **

**Finally thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Sebastian and Barry were never close brothers, this only got worse after their mother's murder. So when Sebastian takes it upon himself to visit Central City nothing good could come of it. Allen twins!AU No pairings. **

**Characters: Barry Allen, Sebastian Smythe, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak and John Diggle.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor The Flash.**

* * *

"Are you going to follow me home?" Barry asked, his words weren't harsh however simply curious. The boys were outside the restaurant having just payed (Barry payed Sebastian flirted and got money added to their bill).

"I need a place to crash." His twin shrugged. _Now_ Barry was irritated.

"Seriously? Don't you have that high paying producer job?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "It's a director for your information."

"Still hard to be believe your job is behind the camera instead of in front of it." Barry mused.

"Well I do get to boss people around." Sebastian's tiny grin gave Barry a shock, it'd been too long since they were able to talk like this and he had smiled like that.

"So that makes it all worth the while." Barry deduced, Sebastian was quick to nod.

"Exactly." He paused. "He paused so about me crashing at your place-"

"It's not gonna happen." Barry quickly interrupted. "Sorry Sebastian but it's not my choice. I still live with Joe and-"

Sebastian groaned. "And Iris right? And she would _never_ be okay with that." It was no secret Iris hated Sebastian. The feeling was mutual. Barry couldn't even remember a time when the two got a long, maybe when they were children-wait no. Sebastian called Iris 'man hands' the moment he laid eyes on her, in fact he still occasionally called her that.

"What I was going to say," Barry said with a awkward laugh. "-is that Joe probably won't like it. As for Iris...she actually doesn't live with us anymore."

Sebastian stared. "His own daughter moved up before you?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "It's not like that. She's moved in with her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sebastian repeated. "I thought for sure she was lesb-"

"Sebastian!"

"I'm kidding. Sheesh." Sebastian's eyes softened. "But seriously Barry, sorry,"

Barry played dumb. "For what?"

Sebastian didn't fall for it in the slightest. "About Iris. You _are_ in love with her right?"

Barry gave his brother a look. "How do you know that?"

Sebastian actually chuckled. "I'm your twin Barry. Plus," he smirked."I do have eyes."

"Haha," Barry said sarcastically. "Very funny.

"No seriously," Sebastian said. "Only an idiot wouldn't see it. Thus the reason Iris doesn't know."

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian was openly laughing now. Barry wanted to be angry but he couldn't bring himself too, it felt too nice to hear his brothers genuine laughter again.

Then a phone went off. Barry looked at Sebastian unsure if he should answer it and risk leaving Sebastian alone to talk to anyone and potentially be ass. Okay, screw potentially he _will_ be an ass.

"Don't stare at me." Sebastian ordered crossing his arms. "Get it. We can talk abut your ringtone later."

Barry opened his mouth to defend his ringtone but instead ended up pointing his finger at Sebastian warningly.

"Don't. Move."

Sebastian chuckled but nonetheless put his hands up as a white flag. Barry gave him one more wary glance before putting his phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Barry_!"

"Felicity?"

"Girlfriend?" Sebastian asked with a devious smirk.

Barry shook his head signaling to his brother to shut up.

"What's going on?" He asked Felicity. "You sound very very panicked."

"_We need to talk, like ASAP._"

"Felicity," Barry whispered not wanting his brother to overhear. "What's going on?"

"_How could you not tell me you have a twin brother?_"

Barry froze. "W-hat?" His voice cracked and irritably he said into the phone. "You had me really worried there Felicity! Considering everything we deal with you really should be more careful with your urgency voice."

"_Oh no_." Felicity said on the other line. "_This is urgent_."

Barry frowned. "What do you-"

"_Look out the window._"

Barry did so. Momentarily shocked he slowly brought the phone back to his ear. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Instead of Felicity's voice another one rang in his ear. "_Felicity found things. If he pretends to be you at the wrong moment and we don't realize it could be a bad situation. I need to meet him so I could see the distinctions._" Oliver paused. "_Also Felicity's very curious._"

"I bet."

Slowly Barry shut the phone glancing outside at the trio approaching him and Sebastian. He'd have to ask how they found him later (hopefully Oliver didn't bug his phone because that would _suck_) for now he'd try to reign Sebastian in. He felt himself already growing sick just at the idea of what Sebastian would say to Team Arrow.

"Sebastian." He addressed. "Please. _Please_ try to act civilized."

Sebastian frowned. "I'm always civilized."

"I'm serious." Barry frowned. "Don't embarrass me."

At that Sebastian laughed. "Me? Embarrass you? I'd feel hurt but it's just too hilarious. I mean _you_ are the one wearing that shirt."

"There's nothing wrong with my shirt." Barry defended crossing his arms. "I dress fine."

Sebastian laughed. "The answer to that question has never been yes."

"Seriously Sebastian." Barry exclaimed. "Just be yourself and don't be an ass."

Sebastian paused. "I can't do both."

Barry rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys." Barry did a slight wave. "I'm just going to apologize ahead of time for anything he says."

At those words Felicity did a slight frown, Diggle looked indifferent while Oliver seemed a little amused at the prospect anything Sebastian said could hurt him. He didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I hope you guys don't mind I sorta just wanted an excuse to put Team Arrow in. Personally I feel like this chapter sucked haha. It was sort of like a filler chapter in a way. I wanted to incorporate Team Arrow into the fanfic and next chapter I plan to show what's happening at Star Labs with Joe explaining everything to Wells and the gang. I might have to go back and edit some things though because I think that's not where I lead off when we last saw them so I think I have to fix that. Hope no one minds. Thanks for the reviews and the insults! I have plans to use some of them in future chapters already haha! So thanks for reading everyone! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Sebastian and Barry were never close brothers, this only got worse after their mother's murder. So when Sebastian takes it upon himself to visit Central City nothing good could come of it. Allen twins!AU No pairings.**

**Characters (Chapter Wise): Joe West, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Dr. Harrison Wells, Barry Allen, Sebastian Smythe, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak and John Diggle.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee or The Flash.**

* * *

"So what's the story behind _that_." Barry and Sebastian had just left Star Labs but Cisco still looked uneasy, an after effect of his interaction with Sebastian. A common one at that.

Joe sighed. "It's a long story."

"We've got time." Cisco said instantly. Hesitantly he turned to Dr. Wells. "We do have time, right?"

A slow smile made its way onto the wheelchair bound man's face. "Yes, Cisco. We have time."

"So um .." Caitlin awkwardly spoke up. "What happened?"

"Alright," Joe nodded, "I'll tell you all I know, just don't ask for details. I don't have any of those; Barry told me about this when he was about 13 and he barely remembered it then. I doubt he remembers it all nowadays. Any how from what I heard he and Sebastian were close when they were little. Than they had a falling out." Joe stopped. "Sort of."

"What do you mean by that?" Cisco asked curiously leaning forward.

"It's not like they hated each other after the falling out," Joe explained. "But they were never as close as they once were. "

"What happened?" Caitlin questioned

Joe sighed.

"Barry met Iris."

"That makes way more sense than it should." Cisco's immediate comment earned a slight glare from Joe. Then Joe resume his story.

"After Barry begun spending time with Iris apparently Sebastian began giving him the cold shoulder."

"Was he jealous of her?" Caitlin asked, interested in the story. All eyes turned to her and she sheepishly stepped back. "I mean you said they were close and maybe Sebastian felt lonely when Barry was-" Caitlin stopped.

Joe was trying to withhold giggles.

"What don't we know?" Cisco asked.

"Sebastian had plenty of friends." Joe explained. "In fact Iris told me about him before either of us even knew Barry existed."

Cisco laughed. "Did she have a crush on him or something?"

Silence.

"Holy crap she actually had a crush on him?" The irony of this was not lost on anyone in the room.

Joe nodded slowly. "Apparently all the girls did."

Cisco shook his head. "Nope. Don't believe it. Impossible."

Caitlin as well looked flabbergasted at the idea. "But he-he's such a-"

"People change." Dr. Wells cut in. "Many people aren't the same as they were in childhood, some people aren't even the same as they were just mere months ago. I myself can attest to this."

Both Caitlin and Cisco fell silent. Joe took that as a queue to resume the story.

"I honestly have no clue. All I know is that after meeting Iris the two go them grew distant and Barry was-probably still is-confused about it. If he even remembers it nowadays, that is."

Solemnly Dr. Wells nodded, Caitlin remained quiet and finally Cisco frowned.

"Wait-that doesn't really explain why Sebastian wasn't home that night."

It was no question what night he was referring to.

Joe sighed. "To put it in simple terms it's like this, Sebastian is a genius."

At that _everyone_ seemed a bit startled. Even Dr. Wells blinked in response to the info.

Joe went on. "Unlike Barry he wasn't shy about it, he was a prodigy. Athletic, talented and smart. Eventually, according to Barry, Sebastian got bored of how easy everything was. He convinced Nora and Henry to let him go to a prep school when he was nine. He ended up remaining there for the next few years."

"So that explains that." Caitlin remarked referring to Sebastian's location on the night of Nora Allen's murder.

"That's harsh." Cisco frowned. "Did uh.." There was a look of confusion on Cisco's face. "Barry's not the type to blame someone for being there-Sebastian couldn't have known." He pointed out.

To that Joe nodded. "He didn't. At least at first."

Caitlin gave a curious look. "So Barry began to resent him for not being there?"

"Yes and no," Joe explained. "Barry didn't resent Sebastian for not being there that night. He resented him for not being there the next couple of years, for never listening to him about their dad-"

"No one listened to Barry about his dad." Cisco cut in.

"It's a little different between family." Joe pointed out. "Out of everybody close to Barry he was the most vehement against their dad. He didn't just dismiss Barry he actively called him delusional and practically disowned Henry." Joe frowned upon realizing something. "In fact I don't think he's visited Henry in prison. Not even once."

Caitlin gaped while Cisco's eyes went large.

"What?! That's terrible-I mean yes he's a dick but-"

"Perhaps Mr. Allen may change his mind." Dr. Wells spoke softly. "He has a lot more evidence to back his claim up now."

"Wait... " Cisco begun uncertainly. "You don't think Barry will tell Sebastian about his powers, do you?"

"That's up to Barry." Joe spoke. "But in my opinion, it'd be a bad idea."

"Well," Dr. Wells said. "We'll just have to wait and see what Mr. Allen decides to do."

* * *

Barry had no idea what to do. Before him stood Team Arrows sans Roy and Laurel (was Laurel even officially a member?)

"Oh wow." Sebastian stood with that signature smirk of his.

"Oh no." Barry groaned.

"I'm Felicity." Felicity introduced herself with her usual perky attitude intact. Hopefully Sebastian wouldn't completely demolish her... Barry didn't know what he'd do if his brother dared to do such a thing.

"And I'm not interested." Sebastian dismissed Felicity quickly, something that Barry was grateful for. "So your Oliver Queen." He looked Oliver over suggestively and Barry felt his embarrassment increase. "I've seen you on the news."

"I'm starting to wonder who _doesn't_ know who you are Oliver." In a surprising turn of events that Barry shouldn't have been surprised by Oliver didn't look insulted, freaked out or annoyed. In fact he looked amused, Diggle did to. Felicity was the only one of the trio who wasn't looking amusement but she didn't look to insulted either. If anything she looked curious about Sebastian.

"The number keeps on dwindling apparently." Oliver joked in response. It was so easy for Barry to forget his persona outside of being the Arrow. Oliver Queen. Playboy extraordinaire.

Sebastian turned his attention to Diggle. Oh no..

"And you are?"

Diggle arched a curious eyebrow at the boys attention but nonetheless answered.

"Mr. Diggle."

"First name?"

"Nothing you can use."

Sebastian was silent for a moment. Usually this would've made Barry happy, except for the fact that Sebastian's smirk _grew_.

Casually, he turned to Barry as if the trio weren't even there and spoke.

"I like this guy. I mean he has a total stick up his ass."Diggle didn't flinch despite Sebastian's side glance that screamed he was waiting for Diggle to react. Then he continued. "-and not in the fun way," His voice slowed. "-but in a way I respect."

Barry sighed and faced himself towards the three once more. "Did I apologize in advance already? I think I'm going to do it again."

"So, Mr. Oliver Queen," Sebastian spoke completely ignoring Barry's comment. "How the hell did my brother meet you?"

"Long story."

"I've got time."

"You really _don't_."

Sebastian turned slowly to stare at his brother. A look of bewilderment on his face. Did Barry's attempt to stop him really surprise him that much? Barry doubted so, he was probably just unused to Barry actually butting into his conversation instead of wallowing and trying to ignore it.

Shooting a amused side glance to Barry, Sebastian went on like he never spoke.

"I _always_ have time for-"

"Sebastian!" Barry snapped finally in a harsh tone. This got his brothers attention, it was more than unusual for Barry to raise his voice at anyone. Sure he did some sly insults and muttering but raising his voice? To Sebastian, it was an anomaly.

"Is this enough for you?" Wait, was Barry talking to _Oliver_? "Please tell me you're satisfied."

"Why are you asking them that?" Sebastian quickly realized his mistake of letting his true curiosity show and immediately remedied it. "I mean it's understandable why meeting me would satisfy your-"

"Don't." Barry warned. "Don't finish that sentence."

Sebastian smirked.

"Oliver?" Thank god for Felicity Smoak.

"Don't worry." Oliver reassured her, he then turned to Barry. "Trust me, I've dealt with people much worse than your brother."

At that Sebastian looked insulted momentarily before a look of appreciation went onto his face.

"I'd like to meet these people."

"No you wouldn't." Both Oliver, Felicity _and_ Diggle spoke that in unison. Barry could only guess what kind of people Oliver knew.

"So Mr. Queen," Barry got a bad feeling. "Will you tell me how you met my little brother?"

Seriously?

"You do know we're twins, right?" Barry crossed his arms. Out of all the terrible and annoying things Sebastian did this was the worse. Yes, technically Sebastian was older than him by two minutes but still!

Sebastian didn't even acknowledge Barry's comment. Again. He kept on ignoring him, something that was starting to tick the speedster off.

"Wait, let me guess-its through the blonde isn't it? She has a whole geeky vibe and anything related to geeks goes straight to Barry, right?"

"Would you please _shut up_?" Barry's tone was harsh.

Sebastian did pause this time. Yet again giving Barry a look, only this one was a smile. A snide smile. While he was used to Sebastian being well _Sebastian_ it didn't make it okay. In fact now that they were adults Barry found himself more annoyed with it than ever.

On the bright side Felicity didn't seem bothered by it, not particularly pleased about it either though. Nonchalant was the word. Oliver on the other hand was finally starting to look annoyed. Barry inwardly signed. There was no doubt Sebastian saw this as well. That meant he'd go for full throttle.

He went on again, without an answer to Barry.

"So how do you even know her is she your assistant or something? She doesn't look like your usual girl if the week-wait a sec she's not isn't she? You really like her.." A light went through Sebastian's eyes. A realization. Just for a second there was something-was that sympathy? And then he went back to the fast talking insulting person he was. "Which sucks for her because it's universally known you have commitment issues from hell, right?"

Sebastian froze. His smirk hardened into something alike a forced grin. His fast paced insults stopped instantly and then without looking his way he asked his brother a question.

"Barry, are you stepping on my foot?"

"Yes."

"On purpose?"

"Absolutely."

No one spoke for a moment.

Then Diggle laughed.

Then Felicity laughed.

Oliver chuckled.

This wasn't as bad as Barry thought it'd be.

* * *

**A/N**

**So I've finally done some organizing and by my estimate there should be about seven chapters left in this unless I end up expanding the plot (which unless I get a good plot bunny I doubt). I'm honestly shocked at the feedback I get regarding this fanfic. All of your reviews are so lovely. I find it shocking that I have 68 favs and over 100 follows on it. I mean in the first chap I did mention that the whole premise was just a small plot bunny right? I originally planned it to be exactly what the description said with each character meeting Seb in small chaps and then be done with it. But all the reviews and love for the story pushed into something bigger and better so thank you all so much.**

**Also for some reason I feel like all of you are going to be mad at Wells for his comment about people changing. I just had to add that in because of the whole thing of him _literally_ changing into a new man. I wanted to make the reference more humorous but couldn't find a way to convey it like that.**

**I'm not sure when you can expect the next chapter. The reason this one took so long is cause right after I made the plan for the next few chaps I got severe writers block. To be honest I'm not exactly proud of this chapter. Also I want to note that Iris isn't the reason they grew apart and that it will be revealed soon-ish. I hope that the Queen vs Smythe showdown wasn't that much of a terrible let down, but nonetheless I do hope you liked it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Sebastian and Barry were never close brothers, this only got worse after their mother's murder. So when Sebastian takes it upon himself to visit Central City nothing good could come of it. Allen twins!AU No pairings.**

**Characters (Chapter Wise): Joe West, Cisco Ramon, Caitlin Snow, Dr. Harrison Wells, Barry Allen, Sebastian Smythe, Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak and John Diggle.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee or The Flash.**

* * *

Barry loved his brother. He truly did. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to kill him when he got out of the mess.

Oliver had warned him that something was up for Sebastian and it wasn't like Barry had ignored him, ignoring Oliver was never w good idea. He just hadn't taken him as seriously as he wish he did.

_The two heroes were walking side by side while Sebastian was in the front talking to Felicity and Diggle._

_"I know you wanted to talk but I-" Barry grimaced. "I just don't wanna leave Sebastian alone with them to long."_

_Oliver smirked. "You're worried about Felicity."_

_"And Diggle." Barry added. "I mean Felicity more, yeah, but I've seen my brother make grown men cry."_

_"They'll be fine." Oliver reassured. "Just look."_

_Though Barry didn't hear what they were saying he did see Sebastian's jaw drop at something Felicity said and then he was smiling. She was smiling too and Diggle, Diggle just looked utterly amused. _

_"Um..."_

_"You can ask about it later, I have something more important I need to talk to you about." Oliver's tone was serious yet the smile on his face remained._

_It was a fake smile. Barry abruptly realized. All for appearances._

_"What is it?" Barry asked trying not to sound as worried as he was. _

_"There was more reason for me wanting to meet him then just to see the distinctions."_

_Barry gave him a curious look. _

_"Felicity found some articles." Oliver explained. "It's possible none of the are true but its also possible all of them true and judging by your brothers personality that doesn't seem to big of a leap."_

_"What kind of articles?" Barry asked with concern. _

_"Things about drugs in highschool, being involved in a suicide attempt, and something about a casino." Oliver paused. "Could you tell me with certainty that your brother wouldn't be involved with anything like that?"_

Barry hadn't had an answer to Oliver's question then.

He sure did now.

When a man pointed a gun at your head asking for money and calling you a flurry of different curse words it sure put some things in perspective.

It was obvious it had pre-meditated; no one in the dinner had reacted. Sebastian had been the one to make the reservation, he said he was gonna even pay. Of course this was gonna happen. Was Sebastian in on it though? Did he set him up?

"C'mon Smythe." One of the man spoke, he had a thick Russian accent. "Did you really think we were gonna let you walk away?"

"I'm not-" What was the point? He doubted the whole 'Sebastian's my evil twin thing' would work, it never did. Barry knew he could easily disarm the man-disarm them all, except they were staring straight at his face. On top of which they thought he was Sebastian would could put Sebastian in danger-even more so then he already was in for when Barry found him.

Where was he anyway? He had said he was going to the bathroom and he had been gone now for a long time, Barry's suspicion that he had purposely set this up only grew.

"Could you remind me what I did again?" The man looked at him incredulously as did the other men around them, all with guns in their pockets, Barry noticed.

"You _owe_ us." One of the mooks on Barry's right said. "_Big_."

Barry sighed. Just what did Sebastian do?

"So um… what are you gonna do?" Barry asked inwardly kicking himself for the cockiness in his tone, that wouldn't do the situation any good. But then again they _did _think he was Sebastian. So it was somewhat okay.

The man rolled his eyes. "What do you think?" Then he pulled back the trigger.

Barry's eyes widened, not in fear of being hit by the bullet, but in fear of showing his speed in front of so many people, which he would have no choice to do unless he dodged precisely but he wasn't too good at that…

"Freeze!"

Wait-_what?_

Eddie, Joe, the police force and that smirk.

"Sebastian…" Barry whispered warningly not even worried about the gun anymore.

Sebastian chuckled.

"I have an explanation." He reassured.

"You do?" Barry said obviously not believing him.

"Yes." Sebastian strutted to Barry's side. "Maybe."

Barry didn't know if he hated or liked the confidence Sebastian displayed in spite of the guns.

"Wanna share?" He asked bitterly crossing his arms.

"I will if you do." Sebastian replied nonchalantly. Barry gave him a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Sebastian smirked. "I'll tell you later, I have something I need to do." He waltzed towards the door as if the police weren't all over. "Oh and Joe said I can stay over."

Barry stared at him, but Joe_ hated_ Sebastian, he would never…,

"I'll be 'home' soon." Sebastian reassured. "Actually, I'll be home in a_ flash_."

What.

* * *

**A/N**

**So yeah I gave you more questions then answers. All with be explained within the next few chapters and I know exactly where I'm going with this (for once) so even if it takes a bit I _will_ finish it. **

**Also I'm so sorry this took forever to come out and I know the chapter isn't even that good. I don't know why but for some reason I haven't had much muse for this story and I'm trying to update all my stories before the months ends so here. I'll try and write more but I don't know how soon it will happen. Still, thank you for holding on with me haha and I'll try and get my muse back asap. **


End file.
